


Mission Ridiculous

by gremlin4



Series: Welcome To The Slightly Annoyed Family [9]
Category: Dir en grey, Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Adventure, Boys Will Be Boys, Established Relationship, Humor, Light Bondage, Lingerie, M/M, Reita Should Know Better, Saving Princess Ruki, crack!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 00:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14248815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gremlin4/pseuds/gremlin4
Summary: Next time Kai thinks Ruki needs saving, he needs to make sure that he's actually in trouble before sending in the cavalry.





	Mission Ridiculous

All was right in the world. The sun was shining brightly. There wasn’t a cloud in the sky. Just a touch of wind in the air as it playfully tossed leaves about after gently pulling them from their multi-colored home. The tall knight with his blond spiky hair and white noseband stood together with his fellow companion, a man just a bit taller with long, dark hair and a lip ring. Both stood watching the scenery peacefully, simply taking in the day and its simple joys. All in all, it was a perfect day until...

“Oh! Great knight Reita, you must come at once! The princess Ruki has been kidnapped by the evil Lord of Darkness and we need you and Aoi to save him!!” The royal servant known as Kai cried out.

“When did this happen, Kai?” Reita demanded with his mighty voice.

“Not too long ago. I was on my way to converse with the princess when a great darkness overcame the castle and within seconds all that was left was silence!” Kai rushed to explain, his obvious concern for the princess had Aoi wrapping an arm around his shoulders instantly. Hoping to console the gentle soul from worrying even more.

“Calm yourself, Kai. It does sound very much like the workings of the evil Lord of Darkness. We shall ride off towards his tower to save his Majesty. In the meantime, I think you should return home where it's safe.” Reita commanded, preparing to ride away on his trusty steed.

“No, wait! The evil Lord will be expecting you and no doubt has filled the land with horrors unknown to man. You will need help if you wish to get there safely.” Kai pleaded, grasping his arm to stop him.

“Very well. But where shall we get such help?” Aoi asked from his place beside the two.

“I know of a fairy not far from here who could lend a bit of his magic to aid you,” Kai spoke up.

“Then let us go to this fairy you speak off. Climb on,” With that said, Reita pulled both Aoi and Kai onto his mighty steed and together the three rode for miles until they reached a small house surrounded by strange structures.

“This is the place I spoke of,” Kai said and one by one the three climbed from down and made their way over to the door. Once there, the door seemed to open by some unknown and mystic force allowing them to enter the simple domain of the supposed fairy.

Hearing a noise from another room, the three men slowly made their way further inside. Being careful as to not startle or surprise the fairy, for who knew what this mystic being could do to them when surprised. Soon the three came upon a stranger. Standing by the large window reading from a book held aloft in dainty hands was one of the prettiest males they had ever laid eyes on. Especially for Aoi who seemed to be completely transfixed by the fairy’s beauty.

“I’m Uruha! What can I do for you gentlemen today?” The tall fae, known now as Uruha, smiled brightly after noticing his guests.

“I seek your aid for I am on a mission to rescue the kidnapped princess from the Lord of Darkness.” Reita finally spoke up.

“Ah! That is a dangerous journey indeed. I shall aid you, but you only. Your friends will have to remain here for my magic can only guarantee the safety of one of you.” Uruha said in a serious voice as he shut and placed his book on a table covered in notes and loose pages.

“Very well.” Reita agreed and with a nod of agreement from his two companions, Reita stepped forward. Reaching into his sleeve, Uruha pulled a magical wand out and with a few waves and a whispered phrase, he cast his spell. A bright light shone from the tip and enveloped the knight, gifting him with its magical protection. 

“Now you can fight off any dangers that the cruel Lord would try and use against you. Go forth now and save the princess. Time is running short for him.”

Nodding his head in grim determination, Reita quickly said thank you to the fairy and bid his friends goodbye. Receiving words in kind as well as wishes for luck and a swift return. Running outside, Reita once more climbed upon his steed before riding off fast into the distance. Hoping to reach the evil Lord’s tower was known to reside before it was too late.

The journey there was as the fae Uruha said it would be, dangerous and very difficult as Reita battled his way through acid waters, metal monsters, as well as witches and ghouls all wailing out their pain and woes in hopes of leading the knight astray. It was a long battle to reach the summit of the dark tower. Throughout all that he faced, Reita found that he was not injured or tired which he was very thankful to have the fae’s magic on his side.

Using the secret passage that Kai had told him about before he left, Reita made his way through the gloomy and dark tower until he reached the room at the very top where the princess was said to have been seen last. No doubt locked up in whatever passed for a dungeon in this horrible place. It was strange how during the entire way the knight had not encountered anything truly monstrous. Not even the Dark Lord himself seemed to be around, which he found curious and most suspicious. That was until he heard faint noises coming from behind the door. Muffled cries that could only be cries of help. 

The princess!

Gathering his courage and his strength for the final battle that was to take place, Reita charged into the room only to be met with reality and the sight of something he never expected to see.

Lying sprawled across the covers of the large bed was Ruki, dressed in a sheer lace camisole with a matching garter belt and mesh stockings. A small, silver tiara perched ever so delicately on top of his bleached blond hair drew Reita's eyes for only a moment before false blue eyes covered in makeup captured him truly. With a startled yelp, Ruki instinctively tried to cover more of his exposed body by pulling his knees up towards his chest, unknowingly exposing himself in a different manner as his underwear left little to the imagination. His hands, though fighting valiantly, remained useless where they were tightly bound to the headboard by a silk cord.

And for a moment, Reita's world stopped moving. 

It if wasn’t for the evil Lor--Kyo clearing his throat, Reita probably would have continued staring at the sexy vision that Ruki made whilst lying there. Reita had never harbored such ideas about the other man before but he could definitely see the appeal. The delicate features, the soft skin laid out against his will... The thought alone made him hum with pleasure as he found his eyes once more straying towards the bed. 

"Rei! What--" Ruki cried out in embarrassment. 

"Out!" Kyo voice thundered over everything else. Dark eyes promising death as he stepped between Reita and the bed, blocking his view of Ruki from the door.

Flustered, Reita mouth dropped open in helpless sputters that was supposed to be an apology as his mind finally registered the danger he had landed himself in. But all he could really focus on was, "Is he wearing women's lingerie?"

The next few seconds were all a blur. All Reita could remember was seeing a flash of yellow and black, lots of black, and the feeling of being choked before he found himself sprawled out on the floor outside of the apartment. The sound of the door slamming shut after him barely contained Kyo's angry rant about nosy assholes who needed to learn some manners.

Reita sat on the floor for a moment in a daze, a hand softly cradling his throbbing neck from where Kyo had used his shirt as a makeshift lease. Forcing him to move with the shorter man or risk choking himself out in Kyo's scarily strong grasp. Suddenly the door before him opened, causing Reita to jump back in fear of Kyo's return.

"Are you okay?" Ruki asked sweetly. The shorter man kneeling down in front of Reita, a soft hand reaching out but not actually making contact with Reita's neck. Instantly noticing the red marks flaring up against pale skin, Ruki frowned in concern. Leaning forward to look closer at the marks and unknowingly exposing himself to Reita's greedy eyes.

Some time in his release from the dungeon, uh... bedroom, Ruki had tied a satin robe around him to cover himself up. Not that it helped. In fact, it simply made everything worse as the robe barely covered anything. Coupled with his current pose before him, Reita was able to see enough to know that even though he had removed the stockings, Ruki was still wearing the rest of the ensemble under his satin cover. 

"I, uh," Reita tried to answer with his mind in not-so-good places. 

"If you want to continue breathing, I suggest you take your eyes off of Ruki and start running." Kyo snarled from his place standing behind Ruki. The muscles in his arms tense as he tightly held his arms across his chest in an attempt not to knock out the other man's teeth. "You have three seconds."

"Kyo," Ruki admonished. Standing up from his spot to turn and face his lover as he tried to reason with the other man. In seconds both Kyo and Reita realized the new position placed Ruki's exposed rear directly into Reita's line of vision. A vision he couldn't help but focus on, just for a second.

Maybe two.

Eyes filled with panic, Reita barely got the chance to make eye contact with Kyo before the other man was letting out a sound Reita swore he'd only ever heard predators in the wild make as he lunged for Reita. Letting out a near shriek of fright, Reita was up and tearing down the hall towards the elevator as fast as his legs could carry him. The sound of pounding feet behind him had Reita changing direction immediately, his lanky body practically flying through the door to the stairwell as he ran and jumped over the stairs in his fear.

Screw checking up on Ruki ever again! Next time Ruki hung up on Kai after a bunch of weird noises, Reita refused to be the one nominated to investigate. He'd gladly send someone else to the slaughter next time. That is if he survived the day himself.


End file.
